Love's Little Games
by dreadfulFOOL
Summary: What happens when Yuki and Shuichi go on vacation leaving Shu's band mates behind? Why a day of obnoxious games of course! Poor Sugur doesn't like truth or dare... Very fluffy. Hiro x Suguru


Disclaimer: Yeah, like I own these guys. I wish No all credit for the characters goes to Maki Murakami. sigh

Warning: Very fluffy and Yaoi action. If you do not like yaoi, then why are you even in the Gravitation section…? I mean it is about a gay rock star….

Anyways… On with the story! Hope you like it!

Love's Little Games

"Again" Suguru Fujisaki was exasperated. He and Hiro had been playing board games for… well, all day, really. Seeing as Shucihi was on vacation with Yuki and Hiro and he were annoyingly bored, it had seemed like a good plan. Suguru had never been more wrong in his entire life.

"Well, why not?" Hiro said, brown eyes questioning. "I've got nothing to do and you don't either." A frown appeared on his face as he whispered, "And I still haven't won a single game we've played…"

Suguru could not help but laugh. "So that's why you want to keep playing games. Your ego just can't handle being beat by a 17 year old! Not to mention at the games that you are _supposedly_ the master of."

Hiro just glared at him and started to set up another game of Monopoly. Suguru sighed and pushed his green bangs from his face.

"Eh, Hiro?"

"Hm?"

"Do we have to play again?"

"Don't you want to? We can always play something else." Hiro's hands stopped moving on the game pieces and he looked up at the younger teen. He noticed a faint blush come to Suguru's cheeks when he looked at him. 'This could be fun.' He thought.

"Umm… sure?" Suguru had unconsciously begun to put away the game, trying not to think of Hiro's eyes on him, his soft hair, the new cologne he was wearing, the…. 'STOP IT! What is wrong with me? Hiro is straight and even if he wasn't why would he go after someone like me?' (1)

"So…Hmmm." Hiro turned his face from Suguru, hand rubbing his chin. "Let's play…." He paused, and after a few seconds, snapped his fingers with a huge grin on his face. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Suguru froze, his mind screaming, "Don't do it!", but in the end he nodded yes.

Hiro's grin widened and an evil gleam came into his eyes. "Okay. You'll go first. Truth or dare?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two hours later and emotionally battered Suguru Fujisaki through his hands in the air.

"What more can this game do to me?" He yelled to no one in particular. "I mean we've already established that I'm gay, my favorite color is pastel blue, I like red heads, and that I am an arrogant ass." He glared at Hiro. "And you still haven't done one truth."

Hiro smiled. "Well I think we've established a lot more than what you said, but I would like to point out that you still haven't done one dare." Suguru flinched as Hiro swung an arm over his shoulder. "So, let's make a deal." Suguru stopped shivering and looked up at Hiro. He almost died when he saw that dangerous glint back in his eyes that made him look _so_ hot. "If you do one dare… then I'll do one truth. Sound fair?"

Suguru nodded without really listening to the question. He was far more concerned with the fact that Hiro still had not removed his arm from his shoulder and that Hiro smelled _delicious._ He faintly realized that Hiro was talking to him.

"Oh! What did you say?" He could feel his cheeks flooding with warmth as his blush deepened. Hiro was laughing at him.

"I said, what's the matter? You look red. Are you warm?" Hiro's hand went up to Suguru's forehead and then slid down to his cheek. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine." He tried to yank himself away from Hiro but was stopped by the arm around his shoulder. If anyone had said that his blush could not get worse, well they were dead wrong.

"Are you sure? We can stop playing if you want…?" The look on Hiro's face was one of concern and… well, Suguru wasn't sure what the other emotion was, because it was quickly covered up by a small grin. "It's more important that you're okay then finishing a game of truth or dare."

"No, really. I'm alright." Suguru smiled up at Hiro who looked extremely relieved. "So, what's our solution for this never-ending torment you call truth or dare?"

"Oh! Umm, well… Never mind. How about we just do one more question and call it quits?

"Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Dare."

"Who would have guessed it?" He smiled at Hiro, and happily received one in return. "I don't know…. I think I ran out of Dares…."

That maniac look had returned to Hiro's eyes. "Alright, well…. How' this?"

Suguru looked up at Hiro only to be met with a something full of soft tenderness pushed onto his lips. It took him a second to realize that Hiro was kissing him and that he hadn't kissed back! Just as Hiro's lips started to pull away, Suguru wrapped his arms around the back of Hiro's neck and brought him down again. Hiro's body stiffened with shock, then instantly settled back down to comfortable relaxation.

A few moments later, they pulled up for air. Hiro's eyes were clouded over with that strange new emotion that Suguru had never seen. Then he heard Hiro's voice thick and deep.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you like that as much as I did?"

Suguru just laughed and grabbed Hiro's arm, pulling him into another kiss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A.N: I hope you liked it! It was my first fanfic ever! And aren't those two just so cute? Well, I was planning on a one-shot, but it I get enough reviews I could add more…. That all depends on you!

Thanks for reading! And please review! I'll give you sugar! XD


End file.
